When Deer Bow Down
by Tora Macaw
Summary: 2nd intro fic to PoT: Chronicles of the Mythic Brotherhood. Jiroh discovers that he is something more than human and a special bond is formed. Beginning based on DSM's 'Comfortable' Link in profile. rated PG


Title: When Deer Bow Down

Author: Tora Macaw

Concept: Death's Silent Mistress

Series: Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way, shape, or form. But one may borrow and turn them into something not quite human..............................

Warnings: Slight shonen ai, AU, 2nd introduction story to Prince of Tennis: Chronicles of the Mythic Brotherhood

Rating: PG for mild language

* * *

WHEN DEER BOW DOWN

Story by Tora Macaw. Concept by DSM.

"Good morning honoured one"

Sleepily trudging in Atobe's wake, Jiroh lifted his head in response to the speaker frowning in puzzlement. He knew at once it hadn't been his best friend and for all the voices deep tones it hadn't been Kabaji either. Looking all about him, Jiroh was quick to see no one else was near, only a mounted policeman who had just passed by them. Shrugging, the wavy haired teenager felt the speaker must have been him, though why the man would call _him_ honoured one was beyond him. Stifling a yawn, he decided the policeman must be an acquaintance of Atobe's. Yes--- that must be it. Blinking, as his eyelids grew incredibly heavy, the Hyotei tennis player felt it was getting pretty close to naptime.

Glancing back his way, Atobe quickly raised his eyes to the heavens. "He will soon learn what he truly is," thought the proud youth with a sad sigh, "not only himself---" he paused to watch as Kabaji scooped up the almost asleep teen, "But myself and him as well."

- - -

When Jiroh awoke, it was to the sound of two high-pitched voices shrilling somewhere close by.

"_It's mine damn it_!!!"

"_No its not!! I saw it first_!!"

"_It's mine_!"

"_Geesh Rock, you take everything_!"

"_And you are just too greedy twig_!"

Sitting up, Jiroh rubbed his eyes and stared blearily about. A pair of kids from the nearby primary school, were loudly disputing the owner ship of a bag of candy, while over at the park, two doves fought over breadcrumbs being delicately tossed to them by an old lady.

"Rotten kids!!" Jiroh grumbled to himself. "Woke me up damn it!! Where's Atobe and where am I?"

Getting his bearings, the sleepy youth realized he was laying on the very top most row of the benches that overlooked the street courts frequented by all the local teams. Still half asleep, Jiroh slowly stood up, his sleep hazed eyes dully focusing upon the red haired form of Akira Kamio, the Fudomine speed demon.

Swaying from shear fatigue, the young man felt an overwhelming urge to join him. For a few heartbeats, his mind firmly rejected the idea. After all, it was only his beloved Atobe he ever wished to sleep against, but the charismatic and wealthy youth was at that precise moment engaged in belting the living crap out of an innocent little tennis ball, and judging from the smirk on his face, thoroughly enjoying it too. Never one for interrupting his friend's game, at least during those rare times he actually put some thought into where he would randomly fall asleep, Jiroh once again found himself being irresistibly drawn toward Akira. The red haired youth had his head down, eyes fully focused upon the papers spread out on his lap. Jiroh watched his right hand rise and could clearly hear, even at his distance, the sound of the teens molars grinding against the brittle plastic of his pen. Moving closer, the shifting breeze carried the youth's scent straight into Jiro's flaring nostrils. Closing his eyes, the young man smiled dreamily. Akira had the most exquisite smell. A deliciously, heavenly odour that cloyingly drew him as bee to honey. Somewhere in the back of his sleep-fuddled mind, he recognized the smell as the same spicy odour that Atobe himself had hanging about him as a translucent cloud, invisible to the rest of the world. He had also noticed a similar smell drift from the tall blond friend of Fuji's cousin Akira, the new guys at Seigaku.

Too dazed to think any further, Jiroh silently stole up to Kamio, not noticing how his shadow cast upon the ground, momentarily rippled and changed. He had one thought only-----go to Akira, lay his head in his lap, and sleep against purity. First, he slumped down against the youths back and then slid around until his head rested comfortably upon Kamio's thigh. At first, the fire haired youth jumped in surprise, then relaxed and began to speak, while his fingers stroked Jiroh's wavey hair. The red haired teenagers voice buzzed pleasantly against his ears, soothing him fully into slumber. In his dreams, Jiroh could only just hear Akira's voice speaking. He was saying gentle words, kind words, words tinged with an undercurrent of sorrow. The youth smiled in his sleep, then his pillow's voice faded out as his dream state deepened.

- - -

_Jiroh found himself beside someone in the heart of a beautiful, great forest. It was so very peaceful, with the sunshine streaming between the tall trees pleasantly warm. Some one was talking to him, someone who appeared only as a silhouette, surrounded by a radiant, golden light. The owner of the beautiful voice had silver hair that hung to his shoulders, and large, bird like wings. He talked for a while to someone Jiroh couldn't quite see, then knelt down to gather little Jiroh in his arms. Yawning, Jiroh had snuggled against him, but just as he was on the verge of falling asleep, he had turned his head for one final glimpse of the one the winged person was talking to. All he could see were two large eyes like deep amethyst, and a long, branched object just above and between those eyes. Falling asleep, he was only just vaguely aware of being carried away, and of those beautiful jewel eyes, Jiroh had seen no more._

- - -

"Jiroh, wake up Jiroh! Ore-sama is leaving!!" Moving his head about, the sleepy youth tried to ignore the voice that was much like the one in his dream." Jiroh--- _Kabaji_!"

"USU!!" Jiroh squirmed and protested feebly, as two great hands descended.

"Not like that--- not anymore. Wake him--gently." Now, the firm sound of Atobe clearly speaking voice filtered through the youth's senses. Aware now of the call to awaken and smiling at the wonderful feel of Akira's long, smooth fingers lovingly caressing his face, Jiroh carefully eased himself into a sitting position before fixing his mocha brown eyes onto those of Atobe. Fog grey orbs glowing with warmth only for him, the proud youth reached out to gently brush aside the wavey hair covering Jiroh's brow with loving fingers, making the sleepy youth smile with a look that was completely soppy. For Atobe, it was fortunate that Akira chose that moment to gaze out over the tennis courts at his friend Shinji, for he failed to see the glowing, golden patch that had appeared in the centre of the Hyotei players brow. Atobe thoughtfully studied it a moment, then let the reddish-brown hair fall back into place to hide it.

'A sign of his growing maturity.' He thought, 'His time is at hand. Now, he'll need Kabaji's and my protection even more, as those of the nether world attempt to hunt him. I pray they won't. Feeble hope.'

Clamping his left hand onto Jiroh's shoulder, Keigo Atobe commanded he stand up and follow him.

Yawning and stretching, he obeyed like the good little minion he was, pausing just for a moment to smile in thanks for Akira allowing him to use his comfortable lap as a pillow. His round eyes blinked in a moment's confusion before he turned to follow Atobe and Kabaji. Just for a few seconds, Jiroh could have sworn Akira Kamio had sprouted two large glowing wings but he knew it was just his tired mind playing tricks on his eyes and so firmly dismissed it as pure imagination.

- - -

The following day, Atobe surprised Jiroh by calling for him just after sunrise and insisting that the still very tired and somewhat sleep disorientated youth accompany him to the riverside park for an early picnic breakfast. Laid out on the huge, soft picnic blanket, his head resting happily on Atobe's thigh, Jiroh sighed with intense pleasure as he contentedly listened to the sounds of various conversations going on around him. The faint snatches of words drifting over from the many people out enjoying a perfect early morning, both irritated and intrigued him. 'Now why on earth,' he thought cuddling closer to Atobe and frowning a little, 'would two people argue so much over a stupid bit of pond weed and do they have to be so damn noisy about it?' When a few more angry voices broke in, Jiroh wined like a cranky toddler, his face rubbing against Atobe's smooth, warm skin. "Tell those kids to go away, they're keeping me awake."

Leaning down, Atobe spoke softly, noticing as he did that his friend's brow had started glowing once more. "Their fight is over Jiroh, it will be quiet soon."

Grunting like a nursing infant, Jiroh resettled under the calming ministrations of Atobe's hands. "HELP! OW! OW! LET GO OF ME! HELP! HHHEEEEELLLPPP!" Catapulting bolt upright, Jiro let out a startled, horse like snort, as his frantic eyes hunted out the source of the fear filled screams. All around, people calmly continued to go about their business, oblivious to the fact that someone close by, was in desperate trouble. "Atobe!! Someone's being attacked! Send Kabaji to help them!"

To his utter astonishment, Atobe merely smiled down at him, hands still affectionately working their way through his hair as before. "Their dispute has nothing to do with us, besides, it's all over now." It took the puzzled teenager a few minutes to realize the shouting had stopped and peace reigned once more. Drowsily eyeing some ducks seeming to angrily pursue one of their comrades across the sky, he slowly became aware of Kabaji packing up the picnic things and of Atobe's movements as he prepared to stand. Snapped into full wakefulness, Jiroh was quick to trot at his friend's heels, as the proud youth led him away.

- - -

Jiroh blinked owlishly at the large sign overhead, then turned to look questioningly at his friend. "The Zoo? Atobe, why did we come here?" To the confused youth's surprise, Atobe sighed heavily as he drew the young man into his arms.

"For you to learn of your destiny."

Held against his friend's chest, the wavey haired teen whispered "Destiny? I don't understand." Looking up, he was amazed by the moisture glittering in the proud youths dark, grey eyes.

- - -

"Stay behind me, and look there. What do you see?"

His gaze following the line of Atobe's pointing index finger, Jiroh stared at the scene laid out before him. Several large shapes moved about in a huge paddock like enclosure before him. "I see-- A herd of deer"

"Watch them Jiroh."

Nodding, the youth watched the herd. They seemed to be quiet, contented creatures, moving slowly around, as they munched their way through a generous pile of fodder. After several long minutes, Jiroh sighed, yawned and then tapped his friend's arm. "Why are we doing this?"

For an answer, Atobe lifted an arm and then fixed the herd with a steady, powerful gaze. All of the deer lifted their heads, delicate ears flicking in the youth's direction. Several of the animals then stepped lightly towards him and Jiroh had the strangest feeling that somehow Atobe was communicating with them. As the graceful, long legged creatures drew close to the high wire fence of their enclosure, Atobe spoke very quietly, "Come out Jiroh and let them see you."

Slightly shaking his head, the wondering youth stepped out from behind his friend, then eyed the deer in shock. The animals had stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of him and were now lowering their heads, to sink into what was, an unmistakable bow. Glancing back over his shoulder, Jiroh mumbled "Ah-- Atobe, are those deer--bowing to me?"

The youth nodded. "Yes Jiroh, they are. But now--" he broke off to quickly look around. Passing people had stopped to stare and Atobe even caught sight of the Seigaku tennis captain watching from a short distance away, studying them with great interest. Walking away, Atobe kept talking. "We must go. There is someone very important you must meet."

- - -

Jiroh could hardly believe his own eyes. Pinching his arm to confirm he was awake, the teenager shook a little as he sat beside Atobe and Kabaji, in the midst of tall forest trees. He had been here before at various times of his life, but he had seen only birds and once, a large bristle furred mongoose that had regarded him curiously on those visits. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that such large animals could live in a small forest so pitifully hemmed in by ever encroaching humanity. But the undeniable proof in the form of a huge and regal red stag that seemed to be studying him, now stood peacefully before him.

"Stand." ordered Atobe softly. Carefully, Jiroh stood, nervously eyeing the huge animals impressive rack of spreading antlers, with their eighteen points. If this creature decided to attack, he knew he wouldn't have a snowballs chance in summer of surviving.

"Honoured one. I bid you welcome to your rightful home." Jiroh instantly jerked back in shock and then turned fearfully to Atobe.

"It spoke to me!!! Atobe, this deer--is talking! What--what's happening to me? Animals don't _talk_!"

"Please don't call me _animal_ honoured one." Jiroh looked at the stag in wonder, as he sounded hurt. "I am a stag, my name is Skyfire. I knew you when you were very young, and it pains me to see you forced to wear that ugly human shape."

Drawing himself up, Jiroh ignored Atobe's amused snort of laughter as he indignantly faced the stag, who reverently lowered his great head under the youth's outraged stare. "Who are calling _ugly_?"

"Please honoured one, I meant no disrespect..." Throwing up his hands in exasperation, Jiroh grumbled, "I'm arguing with a deer!! Atobe!! What the hells going on?"

"Jiroh, calm down. Walk with us and I swear you will soon know." Wondering if his captain somehow had completely flipped, Jiroh found himself following him and the scary talking hat rack along a narrow trail, snaking amongst the tall timber. The further they proceeded, the more deer appeared to join them.

Hearing them whispering among themselves, Jiroh asked himself, ' Just how much weirder is going to get?'

- - -

He couldn't explain it. He KNEW darn well he had never been to this part of the forest before, yet, the further he walked, the more familiar it all seemed to become. Without realizing it, Jiroh began to tread carefully, his delicate footfalls hardly so much as crushing a leaf under foot. Atobe noticed the round, glowing patch burning bright gold on his brow, framed by reddish-brown hair that was growing long and slowly becoming golden white, extending to grow into a branched horn.

A fox slipped out from under the ferns lining the narrow deer trail and immediately dropped into a bow. Jiroh turned large amber-gold eyes onto the small red forest dweller and nodded in greeting. The trail widened, then opened up into a small, sunlit glade. Emerald green grass, dotted with many coloured small flowers, waved slowly in the gentle breeze. A large variety of assorted animals and birds waited, bowing low as Jiroh approached. The moment his feet touched the grass of the glade, an incredible change swept over him. His entire body glowed white gold, his hair blowing about, as his clothing fell away. His face lengthened, becoming horse like. Arms straightened, turning into front legs, while his body grew large and solid. Hands and feet closed over, morphing into golden, cloven hooves. His skin covered in silky, chestnut hair, Jiroh the human youth no longer stood there. A magnificent Kirin, proud and regal, stood in his place.

Bowing before him, Skyfire formally welcomed the king of the forest back to his rightful home. Puzzled, but obeying some inner impulse, Jiroh gently touched his horn to the stag's brow, right between his forward tines. Rumbling with intense pleasure, Skyfire thanked the Kirin for his blessing, then stepped back as Atobe came forward.

Jiroh opened his mouth to speak, then left his jaw hanging in mute amazement. The wealthy and arrogant youth he had come to know so well stood proudly before him, but his hair was much longer, and he now sported a large pair of radiant wings whose feathers ranged from creamy white, to silver and dove grey. Also, tapered elvan ears poked up from the sides of his head. He seemed to be bathed in the moon's cool light, even though it was only midday. Finding his voice at last, Jiroh breathed incredulously; "Atobe!! You're a---you're a---"

"An angel? Yes Jiroh, I am a hikari from the upper realm, here to protect and guide you."

Sitting down abruptly, Jiro could only gape in shock as his confused mind fought to accept this startling new revelation. At length, Jiroh said quietly, "You've always been like that and what of me? Why am _I_ a Kirin? Have I always been--like this?"

Stepping up to the glorious creature, Atobe slid his arms around his friend's neck, his head resting against the Kirin's noble face. Jiroh sighed happily and then laid his head in Atobe's lap when the Hikari sat down. Lovingly stroking his beloved friends head, Atobe began to explain.

"You were born a Kirin Jiroh, but shortly after your birth, your mother was attacked by Dark Hunters. Badly wounded, she lived only long enough for me to find her. The wound she had suffered was too full of dark energy and ran too deep. I tried my hardest, but I could not heal her. I could see she was dying, Jiroh. My powers may not have been strong enough to save her, but I could at least save you. With the very last of her strength, she helped me transform you into a human baby, then, I took you into their world. You were adopted and raised as one of them. I kept watch over you all the time and I knew that not long after your thirteenth birthday, your true form would begin to return. I could see the transformation was imminent, when animals started talking to you, and you could understand them."

Jiroh let Atobe's words mull through his mind, then his eyes opened wide in sudden understanding.

"The police horse! It really did speak to me?"

"Yes Jiro. Do you also remember hearing the doves fighting over crumbs and the ducks at the river?"

"They fought over pond weed! Yes, I _do_ remember!!"

Realizing he hadn't gone crazy, Jiroh drew a deep breath of relief, then gazed up into Atobe's eyes.

"The deer at the zoo---"

"Was the final test? For you see, they could see you for what you truly are, as can all birds and animals from now on."

"Atobe? Will I be able to go back? I mean, this is all good, but I'll miss playing tennis and all my team mates---"

Running his hands through the Kirin's silken mane, Atobe softly reassured his friend that he could resume human form at any time and take the form of his true self whenever he so wished to. Gazing up lovingly at the glowing Hikari, Jiroh asked the one question for the answer he truly needed to hear.

"And you Atobe? No matter where I am or what form I am in, will you always be with me?"

Smiling tenderly, Atobe embraced his friend, kissing him just above his eyes. "By Heaven and Earth, I swear I'll never leave you."

Sighing with shear happiness, Jiroh closed his eyes, but then a new dark thought connected to something Atobe had said made him tremble a little, "Atobe, what's a Dark Hunter? And who were my real parents?"

Mentally kicking himself for burdening his friends mind, Atobe spoke gently. "Your father's name was Tekeo. Your mother was called Hua."

Jiroh nodded. " I had a dream that I was lying beside someone with amethyst eyes and they were talking to someone with wings."

Atobe hummed a moment, then his fog grey eyes took on a far away look. "Hua had amethyst eyes. You have Tekeo's amber-gold ones."

"Then," said Jiroh with a start. "The winged person was----"

"Me."

"Then, it _wasn't_ just a dream!! The Dark Hunters----"

Stroking Jiroh's mane, Atobe silenced further questions with a lingering kiss. "I will tell you Jiroh, but all in good time. You are very tired. Lay down and rest."

Feeling incredibly sleepily all of a sudden, Jiroh momentarily decided to let the matter drop. Gazing blearily at the many forest creatures moving in to lay beside him, the young Kirin felt his body relax. Cradled by an angel, surrounded by a host of adoring subjects, Jiroh slipped into the arms of sleep.

Atobe smiled down lovingly at him, but then his head snapped up, his eyes going hard as they caught sight of a sudden movement amongst the treetops.

'_Blast it_!' he mentally snapped, 'Curse their dark hides, the bastards know. _KABAJI_!'

In response to the silent, telepathic call, the huge shape of a bronze dragon flashed by overhead. The mighty winged reptile was a good ally, a loyal friend and dedicated servant, but perhaps not even his great strength would be enough.

'_GOT HIM!_' came a silent message, the tone savagely triumphant.

Mentally thanking the bronze, Atobe held Jiroh close. " We may have defeated that one," he whispered with tears in his eyes, "but it's clear the Dark ones know. I'm sorry beloved, but the hunt has begun."

Endless

* * *

NOTES: According to legend, unicorns have a special affinity with deer, which greatly respect and admire them. In this case, the red deer in this story (that are not native to Japan---so there's a little teaser for you) respect the Kirin.

In the book "The Last Unicorn" by Peter S Beagle, is the following line: "No place is more enchanted than where a Unicorn is born." The sunlit glade Jiroh arrives at is indeed his birthplace, and the powerful magic connected to the area is what triggers his full transformation.

A "Kirin" is a Japanese unicorn. Fans of "12 Kingdoms" will know them, BUT Jiroh is a different type.

Red stags only ever have up to 16 antler points, and that's only should they ever live so long. (Average life span is 15) So why would Skyfire have 18? Hahahaha!! All shall be revealed!!


End file.
